


Ryma's Married Chocolate Life

by moonbeambunny9993



Category: Original Work
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, Humor, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-08-23 04:18:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20236609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeambunny9993/pseuds/moonbeambunny9993
Summary: It's just a short few paged comedy that my friend Ryma wanted me to write since she loves chocolate! She came up with the characters and I wrote the rest. Enjoy!





	1. Ryma and her Chocolate Family

The married life of Ryma and Choco!

Ryma had just come home with her husband Choco and family from the supermarket. He was a hunk of pure milk chocolate! They had two children named Midnight and Almond. Midnight was a stubborn edgy emo teen made out of bitter 80% dark chocolate. However, he shared Ryma's passion for video games and dark clothes. Almond, the younger of the two, was more on the sweet side like her father Choco. Although she could be syrupy sweet with her words at times to get what she wanted, she always laced her words with a hint of sarcasm since she was made out of milk chocolate mixed with almonds. With a chocolate dog named Caramel because he was filled with caramel, Ryma couldn't be happier with her chocolate family!

In a land where she was the only human there, it was amazing how candy people went about their everyday lives in a humanly manner. There were stores and cities, fortunately not made out of candy. Ryma was suddenly pulled out of her train of thoughts when she heard a yell from behind her.

"Mom! Midnight is being a big doofus. He stole my eyeliner again," cried Almond. Pouting, she sat down on the couch next to her mother, Ryma. 

Siding with Midnight, Ryma just laughed and said, "Well, you know your brother. He loves being his emo self. Let him be until he gives it back."

Defeated, Almond headed towards her father Choco who was in the kitchen adjacent to the living room. Using her syrupy sweet voice, she went, “Hey Dad, I was wondering if you could get Midnight to give back my eyeliner. It was mine in the first place. I’m sure he’d be so very happy to get asked to by you!”

Choco couldn’t help but give Ryma a sorry look before heading to Midnight’s room. Knocking on the Midnight’s door, he waited. Not that it mattered because he entered quickly anyways, not even bothering to wait for a reply. That may have been the biggest mistake as he wanted to erase what he saw next. Midnight had eyeliner all over his eyebrows and eyes. He was also wearing a dark hoodie and a dark pair of skinny jeans with a pair of black vans. There would be nothing wrong with that. Unless you noticed the One Direction shrine in the corner of his bedroom and Midnight was kissing a picture of one of them. Realizing his door was open and Choco was standing there, Midnight turned towards him with his mouth agape in panic. Choco immediately slammed Midnight's bedroom door shut and ran towards the family room where Almond and Ryma were on their phones.

Almond then looked up at her bewildered father and asked, “So, how did it go with Midnight? Did you get my eyeliner back?”

Choco just looked at his wife Ryma in desperation. Ryma just said, “Tell me, was Midnight watching anime or Kdramas? Was it really that bad of him to do so, Honey?” Choco inhaled deeply before replying, “Nope! It was worse! Our son, which we have always known to be emo-like and never suspected of being gay, is into One Direction!”

Ryma, not caring about the fact that Midnight was into 1D, just exclaimed, “He’s gay?! My child has grown up so fast. I knew this day would come where he would embrace his true self!”

Choco just facepalmed himself and Ryma laughed. Almond, who had been quietly eavesdropping in the whole time while on Snapchat, blatantly said, “Great, my brother’s gay! That’s dandy and all. Now, who’s going to get my eyeliner back?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just whimsical humor written on a summer day long ago


	2. Caramel, the food-loving, milk chocolate pup

Caramel, at that moment, decided to appear from what seemed to be nowhere. Their smart pup, decided that moment, was the exact moment to jump on a still in shock Choco. Ryma put down her Nintendo Switch controller. She picked up the pooch off her husband and said, "Let's go play fetch, Caramel! Almond is upset, don't you see? Got to show that I'm a good mom, plus I'm too lazy to get off the couch. Need to destroy these people on Splatoon 2!" She set Caramel on the couch and opened a jar of caramel bits on the coffee table. Feeding one to him, Ryma smiled and said, "Now, go get Almond's eyeliner from Midnight's room!"

Caramel barked and sped across the living room, towards Midnight's door as fast as his little chocolate legs could go. After getting there, Caramel saw how the door was closed and cocked his head to one side in confusion. He barked and pawed at the closed door. A shaky voice said, "Oh, it's only you, Caramel." The door opened a crack, letting in the pup, before closing again. Midnight had his black hoodie wrapped over his head and he just laughed while Caramel licked him. The hood fell off and the chocolate puppy saw a now happy boy with tousled, dark chocolate hair.

Caramel got off of him not too long later and sat in front of his bed. Midnight, seeing this as suspicious, asked, "So, what are you here for? Did Mom send you here? I know you usually don't do anything without a bribe of food, you lumpy pup."

Caramel just softly barked in reply and started sniffing around the room. Midnight watched as he searched the room like Sherlock. Caramel's tail started to wag rapidly as he pulled a thin black cylinder from under the bed with his teeth. Dropping the object in front of Midnight before panting happily as if he had said "Mission Completed."

Midnight laughed and said with a mischievous smile, "Almond's eyeliner! She can have it now, since it's empty anyway." He winked back at Caramel as the pup picked the object back up. Putting a paw on the bedroom door, Midnight opened it and said, "Hey Caramel, come back soon and we can talk, 'kay? I also have some milk chocolate drops for you." Caramel just barked and his tail wagged before leaving to head towards the living room, prize in muzzle.

Barking to show his arrival and presence, he dropped the eyeliner into Almond's lap. Almond's face lit up with joy as she got back her favorite makeup item. She hugged the puppy and said, "You smart doggo! How did you get this back? No matter. I have it back, so it doesn't matter." Caramel then got off Almond's lap as she went back to her phone, probably snapchatting her friends a photo of her eyeliner returning. Caramel walked to the sofa and hopped next to Ryma who was still playing Splatoon 2. Ryma took a sip of her Pepsi before looking down at Caramel. She said, "Caramel, it looks like you've done it. Now, I can relax and not worry about my daughter's stupid complains, much as I love her." Caramel nuzzled against Ryma before leaving her to continue her game. He passed Choco reading a newspaper in the kitchen and went into Midnight's room.

Midnight closed his door and looked at his food-loving pal. He patted his bed and Caramel laid next to him. Midnight said, "Oh buddy, I'm feeling sappy after everything that's happened today. Stay and watch The Princess Bride with me. It's a classic! Then after that, you get to choose whatever you like between Ever After and When Henry Met Sally."

Pouring a bowl of milk chocolate drops and setting it down in front of Caramel, Midnight questioned, "You did get the eyeliner back to Almond right?"

No response from Caramel was needed next as a loud and anguished cry was heard immediately after. From what Midnight presumed to be Almond, he was sure she had found her eyeliner to be empty.

"Midnight!!!! You'll pay for ruining my baby someday!"

Midnight just chuckled and continued watching the romantic comedy movie with Caramel at his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wrote my love for rom-coms into this one.


	3. Almond, the semi-sweet teen who's more than she seems

Daylight streamed from the kitchen and dining room windows. Almond groggily turned from her stupor on the couch. She pulled a caringly strewn blanket off of her chest. An eyeliner tube slipped out from her fingertips, signaling to her that it was empty. The thought of Midnight being the cause of her need to go out of the house jogged her memory of what had happened the day before when her parents had assumed Midnight's sexual orientation. Almond had known about her older brother's obsession with 1D ages ago; heck, she was the one who had introduced them to him in the first place! While the teenage girl moved on from the boy band craze not too long after, Midnight never got over the disband and the hopes for a reunion. It certainly didn't make him change his preferences as he was a true sucker for rom-coms.

What her parents didn't know was how she truly felt. All this unbridled nature of hers was because she had a big secret. One of which her parents hadn't guessed. "Great," she thought, "Now I have to get ready to go to the store." Entering the restroom, she washed her face and brushed her teeth. After that, she decided she needed an outfit to wear because no way in the world was she going out in yesterday's clothes.

Her closet was filled with many numbers of cute dresses, cashmere sweaters, and frilly skirts. On one side, it held her multiple arrays of colorful flats and heels. The opposite side had mismatched shelving of both purses and old childhood toys. Picking out a long sleeve ashen cashmere sweater and a knee-length plum frilled skirt, she felt a sense of happiness. Then, something caught her eye. Usually, she’d opt for a pair of flats, but today was a heel kind of day. She grabbed a pair of low, sparkly white, open-toed heels. 

The vanity dresser next to her bed was adorned with cute hairpins, tons of labeled containers with makeup products, and pictures of things she cared about. Sitting down on the plush cushion chair, Almond began her usual makeup routine except for no eyeliner this time. She replaced it with a touch of light eyeshadow instead. Although her parents would say that she looked dazzling without makeup, it didn’t clear away the fear of people seeing her as different. Whereas every one online looked stunning, Almond couldn’t see herself as confident without it. She made a few last adjustments before she declared to herself that it was good enough.

Pulling her naturally semi-dark chocolate hair away from her more milk chocolate complexion and putting it into a ponytail, only one thing was missing. Grabbing a clip given to her as a present on her sixteenth birthday, she knew it was perfect. It was a simple hair clip which could be fashioned over her hair tie. It was a twin bow of matching roasted almonds, an obvious reference to her name. 

She carefully made her way to the front door, sneakily walking past her family members’ bedrooms since it was still early in the morning. With a purse in hand and heels put on, she opens the door. Almond is about to walk out when a voice calls out. A kettle whistles in alarm before quickly quieting down. Choco asks from the kitchen, “Where are you going at this hour?” Her semi-sweet eyes dart about nervously before she responds with a sarcastic and calm facade of "Where do you think I'm going, Dad?" Choco looks sorrowfully at the outburst from her in the morning. In some way, he sees her as his baby. 

Almond's eyes soften. She adds with more care in her voice, "Just to the store a few minutes away. I'll be safe. Plus, my phone is always nearby." She waves smartphone at him as a goodbye out the door. He laughs knowing how he can't imagine her without it ever since he bought her her first flip phone.

She doesn't get too far out of the house, slightly around the block, when she gets a ping. Almond pulls the phone out of her pocket and sees it's from "Wonderful Noop Noop." It was her nickname for Choco back when she couldn't pronounce dad when she was a toddler. She had gotten into the habit of calling him that before learning "Dadda". Minus the wonderful she added in front, it was a sweet sentiment. The text was a, "Can you get me some milk too, Sweetie? I seem to have forgotten the spoiled milk in the refrigerator and just remembered about it when making my coffee."

Almond made a mental note to also buy milk. A few steps later and another ping was heard. She read the message and let out a burst of laughter right there on the sidewalk. There was a simple, "I don't like cold bitter coffee. Please hurry. :D"

A very dull bricked drug store came into view. Even though it sold alcohol and cigarettes, it did have cheap makeup and everyday supplies for all your daily needs. It was your run of the mill CVS or Walgreens, but with a less known name. She waved hello to Phil behind the cash register, who was always there to secretly give you news on the rumors in town. Made out of toffee, it kept him sweet. He was a middle-aged man with a receding, mousy brown hairline. But somehow his bright persona and gossip enthusiasm made Almond think he might have been irresistible in his early years.

Taking her sweet time, Almond perused the selection of eyeliner colors above the shelf of mascara and the columns of perfume on the side. Shades of gold, bronze, teak, charcoal, and auburn flashed across her line of vision. She thought, _What fancy-sounding names for multiple colors you could lump away from the basic colors you learn in elementary. _Grabbing two tubes of black mascara, one labeled in her usual "Pitch Black" and the other "Charcoal." Maybe Midnight wouldn't steal her eyeliner again if she gifted him with one of his own.

Just as she grabbed them and was ready to pay, Phil asked, "Will that be all today, Almond? Word on the street is that someone in town is selling Maybelline supplies for less than $7 a product. Must be a wealthy person if that's the case." Almond gave a nod without showing a glimpse of her excitement on getting a cheap, new Maybelline product. Sure, it could be a dud, but not enough to deter her from checking it out. Maybe after a nice drink of coffee. That's when she remembered the milk!

Almond left the mascara behind and said, "Sorry Phil, I totally forgot to grab some milk. Thanks for the tidbit," before dashing down the aisles. He just gave her a nod before chatting with the next customer in line. She headed to the freezer doors section and ended up opening one of the cooling containers full of red-capped whole milk and blue-capped 2% milk jugs. Actually, it was a half-truth; whip cream and creamers filled the top half. Closing it with a usual thud, she opened the adjacent glass door. In that one were green-capped 1% milk and purple-capped milk jugs. The bottom had miscellaneous Eggo's and blueberry muffins. She closed that one as well and tried hard to remember which type her family (dad in this case) liked. 

Time to play "Eenie Meenie Miney Moe!" with the cooler doors. Almond assumed the best way to decide was to open each door in quick succession. **Clack, clack, boom, bash, bang!**

Just as she was getting close to her answer, someone gently nudged her on her shoulder. A girl's voice let out a, "WOAH! You gotta slow down there, speedster. Almost crashed into me as I was walking by." 

Almond was ready to give the person a piece of her mind. "I was so close! And now, I'll have to restart. You better have a good reason for this!" Slamming both doors shut with her two hands, she turned around quickly and was at a loss for words. Her semi-sweet cocoa eyes met with a hazel pair. The shoulder she got nudged on suddenly felt more tingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, part one of an interesting interaction!


End file.
